


To Bud a Wooden Heart

by roseclare0000



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Ace!Javert, Grumpy Javert, Just Two Old Men In Love, M/M, Romantic Valjean, Valentine's Day Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: Three Valentine's Days that Valjean and Javert spent together.





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff from Rose? What is this??? Guess I just can't resist giving my favs happy endings.....

A loud burst of laughter rang through the entire station, and Javert tightened his hold the pen in his hand. Gritting his teeth, he forced his hand to relax and returns to the report he’s currently filling out. Not even a minute later, a new wave of obnoxious laughter startled him into accidentally drawing a line across the page, causing him to swear loudly. He glared down at the ruined page, then towards the front of the station, where it seems the raucous crowd was gathered. Just as he was reaching for a fresh sheet of paper, a indistinct voice said something, which prompted even louder laughter. Growling furiously, he dropped pen and paper back onto the desk, and finally got up, stalking towards the source of the noise. The constables gathered there immediately quieted as he came in, radiating anger and annoyance.

“Is there any reason,” Javert growled, his voice dangerously low, “any at all, that you are making such horrendous noises?”

For a moment, no one answered (they were all too busy backing away slowly from the furious Inspector); then, a young constable (Dubois, Javert’s brain supplied) pushed forward with a smirk.

“So, who’s the lucky lady, Inspector?”

Javert stared at the bouquet of roses with the small card attached that very clearly showed his name held in Dubois’ hand with no small amount of horror. **Of course. Of course he would.** Forcing himself to stay calm and keeping his face carefully blank, he looked up at Dubois’ still grinning face.

“Is this really the reason that all of you are distracting the rest of the people here from their work?”

He swept his icy gaze around the room, feeling a sense of vindictive victory as they cowered before him. A few of the constables gathered muttered apologizes under their breath, and the room started to disperse at once. Dubois was the last to leave, and on his way out, he thrusted the flowers at Javert, smirk firmly in place, and ran out before Javert could do something horrible to him like he very much wanted to. Javert stared down at the flowers clutched in his hand, and slowly made his way back to his desk, grumbling things under his breath. When he reached his desk, he dropped the flowers down on it with ill-grace and sat back down to finally finish his report.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, after he had exhausted all the work that he could have done that day, Javert finally pulled into his driveway and trudged through the pouring rain to the door. When he made it into the house, he made a beeline towards the kitchen as soon as he had taken off his wet coat.

“You have absolutely ruined any and all respectability I’ve ever had in the station. I am never going to live this down.”

Valjean turned around from the stove with a smile at the grumpy remark.

“Well, someone had to remind them that you were still human,” he teased lightly.

Javert snorted and shook his head.

“I am never going to live this down,” he repeated, “Dubois is planning to use this against me somehow, I just know it.” A pause. “But...thank you.”

Valjean’s smile turned softer and he crossed the room to pull him into an embrace. After a moment’s hesitation, Javert allowed himself to relax into his strong arms and let the day’s stress melt away. He felt Valjean press a kiss to the top of his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Javert.” he whispered. Javert rolled his eyes at the sentimental words, but pressed closer anyway and muttered: “You too, Jean.”


	2. The Second

“Valjean, where are we going?”

Javert said for the fifth time, annoyance colouring his voice. Even without being able to see through the blindfold, he just knew that Valjean was smiling at him from the rearview mirror.

“Trust me; we’re almost there.”

Javert shook his head in exasperation, and resisted the urge to pull the cloth covering his eyes. He hated the helplessness of not being able to see, but he trusted Valjean, so he had reluctantly agreed to the blindfold. The car jolted as they presumably turned onto a dirt road; Javert gritted his teeth and reminded himself that this was just temporary. As if sensing his discomfort, he felt Valjean take his hand, grounding him and helping him relax. Taking a deep breath, he sank back into the car seat and allowed the gentle hum of the engine lull him into sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like almost no time at all, he was awakened by Valjean’s gentle hand on his shoulder.

“We’re here, Javert.” A light touch on his hand stopped him from removing the blindfold. “Just a little bit longer, I promise.”

Javert rolled his eyes under the cloth. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” he muttered darkly, and started to grope his way out of the car blindly. He heard Valjean’s side of the door opening hastily, and strong arms steadied him as he stumbled out onto the uneven ground. Biting back a sharp remark of how he didn’t need help, he pulled away as gently as he could to avoid hurting Valjean’s feelings. “So where the hell did you bring me?” he demanded, the words coming out sharper than he meant. Thankfully, Valjean didn’t seem offended, as he let out a small chuckle.

“Well, remember how you always talk about the stars and the constellations, and how you wanted to see them up close? Well…”

The blindfold was removed, and Javert suddenly lost the ability to breathe properly.

“I thought that maybe you would enjoy this.” Valjean finished. “Cosette helped me find this place.”

For a few moments, Javert couldn’t speak, so taken away he was by the sheer beauty and magnificence of the millions of stars glittering in the night sky above, far closer than he had ever seen them. This far away from human pollution, he could see all the constellations that he had grown up hearing about from his mother.

“So, um, do you like it?” Valjean asked from beside him, almost shyly.

Javert tore his gaze away from the mesmerizing sky and looked his partner standing beside him him. The moon and starlight painted Valjean’s hair silver, framing his face like the halo of a saint. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he was kissing him. Under his mouth, Valjean made a soft, surprised noise that made Javert’s heart skip a beat and pull Valjean even closer. When they had to finally pull apart for air, they were both panting quietly in the darkness.

“Valjean, this is…” Javert glanced up at the starry sky again. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted. Thank you.” he said earnestly.

Valjean smiled at him and took his hand. “You’re welcome, Javert. I just wanted make you happy.” He turned his eyes towards the stars as well. “So, tell me about some of these stars of yours.”

Javert rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “They’re not mine, Valjean.” Regardless, he started to point out the stars to him. “See, there’s Jupiter, beside the moon? And there’s the constellation Virgo. Did you know it’s the second-largest constellation? And in it is Spica, right there, one of the brightest stars in the sky…”

They spent the rest of the night sitting there on the dewy grass, with Javert pointing out various stars and constellations to Valjean. Sometime during that, he found himself with his head laying in Valjean’s lap and Valjean’s hand absentmindedly stroking his hair. Sleepily, he thought to himself, ‘Guess Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad, after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing and cuteness, hell yeah!! Apparently I cannot write anything remotely affectionate without feeling uncomfy so....take this as you will.


	3. The Third (But Definitely Not the Last)

**[Javert, 3:48pm] They locked my computer! I cannot believe they actually did it! I swear to God, Valjean, someday I will actually kill them.**

**[Jean Valjean, 3:48pm] Don’t do that, otherwise you’d have to arrest yourself. :)**

**[Javert, 3:49pm] AND THEY LOCKED MY FILES AWAY TOO???? (You do make a valid point.)**

**[Jean Valjean, 3:50pm] Does that mean you’re coming home then?**

**[Javert, 3:52pm] On my way. Dubois better unlock my computer or something bad is definitely going to happen to him.**

Valjean smiled down at his phone; he could just picture Javert’s face, standing in front of his locked computer and fuming silently. He knew just how much work meant to Javert, but he also thinks that he worked too hard sometimes (usually to the point where he just burns out), and he knew Javert’s colleagues thought so too.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The front door slammed 20 minutes later, and a still visibly frustrated Javert came into view. He threw himself onto the couch, and groaned loudly. Amused, Valjean eyed him over the mug of hot tea and novel clutched in his hands.

“Murder is bad,” he reminded again, trying not to laugh. By Javert’s expression, he knew he was failing quite miserably.

“But tempting.” Javert muttered, just loud enough to hear. He managed to raise himself into more of a sitting rather than lying down position, and reached for the still warm cup of black coffee on the coffee table. “One of these days….” he continued ominously, glaring into the depths of the dark liquid like it had personally offended him.

Valjean shook his head fondly, and took a sip of the warm herbal tea to conceal his grin. Although he complained almost constantly about the people he worked with, Valjean knew that Javert cared a lot about them (though he would definitely deny it vehemently if anyone raised the subject).

Setting the mug down on the table, he glanced at the clock. 4:25pm. Perfect.

“So, since you’re home now anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come out on a walk with me?” he asked, clearing his throat.

Javert shrugged. “Why not? I’m not going to get anything done today anyway….” he said with a sigh. He downed half his coffee in one gulp and put the mug down.

“So. Where are we going?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Are you kidding me.” Javert’s voice was flat, and Valjean shot him a worried glance. “You really had to choose this place? Of all places?”

Just ahead of them was the Pont au Change, currently bustling with cars and pedestrians. In the daylight, it looked harmless and innocent, unaware of one of its observer’s inner turmoil.

“Are you kidding me?” Javert repeated, sounding incredulous. His shaking voice betrayed him. “You know how I feel about this place, Valjean.” He made to turn around.

Valjean went to grab his arm to stop him, but stopped himself at the last second. He settled for a gentle, calming tone of voice instead.

“Just trust me, Javert, please,” he pleaded, “Five minutes, and we can go. I just wanted to show you something.”

Javert stood there frozen for a long time, so long that Valjean worried that he would just turn and walk away. Finally, a stiff nod was given. “Fine. Five minutes.”

As they got closer and closer to the bridge, Javert tensed up even more. Normally avoidant of public affection, he now grasped Valjean’s hand tightly and edged closer, unconsciously seeking out a grounding point. Valjean squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

“I’m here, Javert. I’m here.”

They reached the centre of the bridge, where the roar of the Seine was loud enough to be audible enough to still be heard over the busy city sounds of Paris. Javert now looked terrified, and Valjean almost regretted his decision to take him here. He took a step closer to the side of the bridge, to the stone railing, and looked at Javert, wordlessly asking him to follow. Taking a shaky breath, Javert complied.

The effect was immediate. He screwed his eyes tightly shut to avoid looking down, and reached out to grasp the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Each breath of air was gasped in. Now Valjean reached out to him, and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Javert. Focus on me. Javert, please. Focus on my voice. I’m right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise.” he said firmly.

Slowly but surely, Javert’s breathing began to slow, and he looked less and less likely to have a breakdown. Valjean let go him and instead placed a hand over his, still clutching at the stone.

“Javert, look at me, please?” He asked gently, scanning his partner’s face anxiously. He had anticipated this response, but he was still unbelievably worried.

With what was probably a huge amount of effort, Javert loosened his fingers and turned to him, opening his eyes reluctantly. His breathing sped up again as he saw the Seine beside him, but Valjean reached out and took his hand.

“Focus on me, Javert, not the river.” he commanded. Javert exhaled sharply, shuddering, but met his eyes. Valjean gave him an encouraging smile.

“I didn’t bring you here to put you through hell again, Javert,” he found himself saying; whether he wanted wanted to reassure himself or Javert, he didn’t know.

He put his free hand into his pocket, and brought out the small black velvet box. Javert’s eyes widened as he knelt down on one knee right there on the pavement, in the middle of the crowd.

“Valjean, what-”

Valjean took a deep breath. “We’ve known each other for a long time, Javert, and for the better part of that time, we weren’t on the best of terms.”

Javert choked back a laugh. “Understatement of the century.” he said in a suspiciously strangled voice.Valjean smiled but shushed him, feeling bolder now.

“Let me finish. We weren’t always on the best of terms, but we managed to overcome that, and became who we are today. Along the way, we’ve both changed, despite your earlier thoughts that people can’t change, and so have our feelings towards each other. Here,” he gestured at the river, “is where our lives were changed irrevocably. It was supposed to be the end of everything, but instead was the start of something far greater than anything you and I could have imagined.

We have both been through so much in life, and some of those things can’t ever be fixed.” Javert swallowed guiltily, but said nothing, allowing him to finish. “But lives, just like people, can change. So, I guess I just wanted to ask,” Valjean opened the box, revealing the plain band of silver inside, “Javert, will you marry me?”

Javert stared at the ring for a few long moments, seemingly dumbstruck. Then, as if he didn’t trust himself to speak, nodded fervently and pulled Valjean to his feet into a searing kiss. Distantly, Valjean heard loud cheering, but none of it mattered when Javert had just accepted his proposal.

“Of course I will, you idiot.” Javert said when they broke apart, holding out his hand for the ring.

Valjean slipped the ring onto his finger carefully with a wide grin, and looked up to find Javert mirroring his expression.

“Thank God, my knee was really beginning to cramp,” he joked, and Javert rolled his eyes fondly.

More loud cheering interrupted the moment, and they both turned to see a large group of people had gathered, at the front of which were-

“Cosette?” Valjean said at the same time Javert went “ _Dubois_??”

Indeed, it was Cosette jumping up and down excitedly and clapping her hands together. “I’m so proud of you, Papa!” she called. Beside her, Marius looked mildly uncomfortable but called out a weak “Congratulations!”

Javert glared at Dubois as the young constable waved cheekily.

“Glad you finally got your shit together, Inspector!” he shouted, beaming from ear to ear. “This is totally worth paying Janis to hack your computer! You really should thank your boyfriend- no wait, _fiancé_ , for that, you know.”

Javert turned to Valjean and the latter cleared his throat, looking away shiftily. “You told him to lock my computer?” he accused.

Valjean shrugged. “I didn’t specifically tell him to lock it, but yeah, I called him to make sure you came home early.” he said.

Javert heaved a sigh. “Traitor, you are.” he said in a betrayed tone, then frowned. “Wait, you called him? Where did you get his number? And you called a _police officer_?”

Valjean smirked. “From your phone, of course. And yes, I did call him,” his expression turned shy, “I would do anything for you, Javert, you know that.”

Javert shook his head. “God, Valjean, you are so sappy, you know that?”

As he pulled Valjean into another kiss, he said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear, “And that’s one of the reasons I love you.”

Valjean smiled against his lips. “I love you too, Javert.” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments and creative criticisms are much appreciated and will be rewarded with virtual chocolate!


End file.
